Wade Diary
by wertzy
Summary: This is Wade's Diary from Marrrythenight25's Stories One Night Changes Everything and Unraveled. In Unraveled Ginger finds Wade's diary explaining what all went wrong. I decided to write the diary and dig deeper into what all went wrong.
1. Chapter 1

_****_**This is Wade's Diary from Marrrythenight25's Stories One Night Changes Everything and Unraveled. In Unraveled Ginger finds Wade's diary explaining what all went wrong. I decided to write the diary and dig deeper into what all went wrong.**

**Oh yeah I don't own anything, Hell I even borrowed the character Liz and Ginger from Marrythenight25. Go check out her stuff. **

_**I have no idea why I need this journal. This is too girly for me.**_

Ginger really keeps pushing this on me, something about how we can sit back and remember the good things when we are old. Bloody hell.

Another great match. I am awesome.

On the road again... isn't that some American song? I have to admit rooming with Stephen is a challenge. He snores so loudly and keeps me up at night. If I didn't love him like a brother I might just put a pillow over his face until he stopped struggling.

I will never admit this to Ginger but writing in this when I am away keeps me sane. I miss her.

We are one. We are one... I love hearing that music hit. It means it's my time to shine. We are dominating this company and I am sure I will be about fear and change in the coming months.

Home again. I missed Ginger so much. It is always a fun time when we get time to see each other. We have been dating for a while and to be honest (but never to anyone real) I think she might be the one. I never felt this way about anyone else. On that girlie note I need to get some rest she had me up late last night.

_**Those who cannot win a match have to leave. I kicked Darren young out of nexus today. I always get a rush when I get to show off my power**_

Haha got to beat up taker today. But really I'm sure we just saved Bret Hart from an ass kicking. It was so much fun though.

I really think traveling is hard as it is but traveling and dating Ging who lives far away is taking its toll. We are at each others throats. I know she's busy with the baseball team and she knows I'm busy with wrestling but ouch tonight was bad. She said she wants a break. I guess I have no choice.

Ging and I signed a cease fire. No more fighting ... well we are going to try to not fight. So I guess we are back on...

Women are so complicated and confusing. But I can't live without her.

Guess who I get to boss around now? JOHN CENA! At least on TV because he LOST to moi, because I am the best. Welcome to nexus bitch.

Visiting Portland and it's cold. How does she enjoy this weather? Probably because the sun and her don't get along. Since she really can't leave her team I think its time I move here.

_**Too many houses! This house hunting thing is exhausting.**_

Cena cost me two matches, in a row. But at least he got fired. Still pissy though. Got snippy with Ging. I feel bad and I should apologize but I don't even want to bring it up. So frustrated with work and house hunting.

Finally we found a house we can agree on! It has a pond and when Ging saw this place her eyes lit up and I knew this was it. Offer was put in and now to wait.

Can't lose this house.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Who is a Slammy award winner? This guy right here. Shocker of the year for ripping apart the company with NXT.**_

This just in not only a Slammy award winner but a home owner with the happiest girlfriend in the world. I win.

Lost my nexus to ... C.M. Punk... really :( low point in career.

Packing blows.

What do you do when you lose your group? Start a new one with your ousted buddies. Hello Corre

God the stress of work and packing and slowly moving from this apartment is giving me migraines. Lost a whole day to this thing. No amount of aspirin could touch it. I scared Ging to the point she was going to fly down to take care of me. So sweet.

_**So my house has been sold and I need to hurry up and get my stuff to Portland. Next time I move, I am hiring people. Thankfully Ging drove down to help. Must be nice to have an off season.**_

Bought a new dining room set. That's an annoying shopping experience.

We moved in! I almost ruined the moment. I thought it would be sweet to carry Ging over the threshold but tripped over a box and we both fell. At least she laughed it off but I won't admit it was my box that we tripped over... A box she told me to put away. And if that wasn't bad enough our dining room set went on backorder and we don't have a table to eat on. The stress of this whole thing got to Ging and I watched her breakdown. But have no fear I am the smartest man alive and improvised a sweet indoor picnic even with candles. It was the perfect setting to look into her eyes and hold her hands in the dancing candlelight and slip the ring I bought her on her finger. As gay as that just sounded it's a moment I won't forget and I can't wait to get married to my best friend.

Note to self don't leave just the ends of a loaf of bread in the bag. Women HATE that.

_**Gah another bad headache day. Ging wants me to see a doctor. I just nod and say I'll make an appointment. I won't, its just stress.**_

Note to self: after that lie I really can't ever let Ging see this.

March 22nd 2011 - best day ever! Beat Kofi for the intercontinental champion. Yes I will be your end of days. A new era begins here.

I have learned I can wrestle and I can fight but I can't fix up a house. Apparently uneven steps are frowned upon in this household. I cannot even express my creativity! But really mine looked better than what Stephen and Drew originally built. Never pay someone in beer before the work is completed.

Sadly my fiancé can build better steps in an afternoon that I did in a whole weekend.

_Work is going well. Had another guy join the stable. Ezekiel Jackson. Hes not a bad guy. I got to take a peoples elbow and a rock bottom which was cool. Made me look bad but i enjoyed the experience._

Found out that EJ is going to turn on us and we will have a feud. This should be fun.

Thankfully i got a few days off. I havent been feeling so hot. Kind of just going through the motions and feeling fuzzy. Ging is out of town with the baseball team so im not even going to tell her she will just worry. I just need rest.

What a great feud unfortunately i lost the title to EJ and lost the rematch i know that i have some awesome things coming my way.

Talked to ging. She seemed down. She knew what we were getting into with this relationship. Summer is hardest because she is also traveling so we dont see each other. I really miss her especially when im going to bed, sometimes i reach over the throw my arm around her and she isnt there. I bet she does the same. Everything will work out.

Lost money in the bank today. I am a bit angry that they let Danielson take it. But management assures me that they have great things in mind. Like a championship run in the future.

Scary day today. I just blacked out in the lockerroom. Just boom while i was sitting there. Stephen found me. I had no idea how long i was out. Maybe i should see a doctor.


End file.
